A Magic Mistake
by gibberish10
Summary: Alec and Magnus find themselves in an unexpected situation of the magic kind. However this brings a new closeness between the two lovers.


Ho, ho, ho, lovely people! I hope you had a lovely Christmas holidays and received lots of Christmas presents :"3

I know there have been no updates on RA or WD so far, but I'm working on the next chapters so hopefully I should be able to update by the end of this year :")

Meanwhile, I've been part of a Secret Santa project on Tumblr and since we got the green light to post the SS presents, I'm sharing this story with you guys as well. It's a short one which I truly hope you'll enjoy :D

Thank you for your follows, faves and reviews so far on my other stories, they are my every day presents ^^

Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!

xoxo

* * *

It was a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Hazel eyes met brown-greenish ones in a shocked state.

It shouldn't have gone like that, but now that it did Magnus could only stare horrified at his lover. It was a simple spell, just some _hocus pocus_ , add some rare ingredients and the customer would be served and happy. Instead, he managed to get his lover – his _Shadowhunter_ lover – into a twisted and somehow hilarious – at least to him – situation.

"Alec, do you hear me?" Magnus asked although to him the question was moot – he knew his own hearing was perfect.

"Magnus." Alec finally croaked and the warlock relieved a sigh, he might have a worried a second or two about some side effects of the spell. "Why do you look like me?" His boyfriend asked and Magnus turned a shy and innocent smile.

"Malpractice?"

Alec thrust his hand towards Magnus only to stop shortly, gazing at his multicolored nails and the purple sleeve full of sparkles. His eyes bulged in shock and soon enough, Magnus was pushed aside as Alec ran to his full body length mirror. The shriek he heard made him cringe – he definitely wouldn't sound like that if he were to shriek in shock and maybe some anger.

Despite his better judgment, he followed Alec into their room and looked from the door frame worriedly. Suddenly, he realized that he could hit the doorframe if he was to hop – damn, he had never thought of himself as being small.

"Magnus, what is this?! Why am I you and you are me?!" Alec rounded on him, looking all shades of red and the warlock mused again about how he would look if he were to get mad. But his lover was worried and scared and now wasn't the time.

"My spell went wrong, but I'm guessing the effects should wear off in about a day or two." Magnus replied, approaching Alec slowly and smiling at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Alexander, this was not supposed to happen and have I known it wasn't safe for you, I wouldn't have asked you to assist me." He continued and touched his cheek in a reassuring manner. For a moment, it dawned on him that he was touching himself.

Now that brought an idea in his mind.

"But, Magnus…" Alec sort of whined and the warlock – now _Shadowhunter_ – smiled understandingly. "We can't go around you looking like me and I looking like you. We have duties to fulfill –" He stopped, his expression going blank for a moment before he realized. "I have a meeting at the institute this afternoon!"

Magnus' eyebrows – or _Alec's_ eyebrows – shot up. "You cancel it, tell them you're sick."

"At your place?" Alec replied mockingly, already feeling like he was panicking.

"I'm sure they did their share of naughty bits in their youth, it wouldn't come as a surprise." Magnus said and Alec made a face worthy of Magnus' appraisal – now he could see that expression appearing on his face.

"Magnus, please, don't." His lover stopped him and for a moment it occurred to him that he had never looked at the warlock from a lower place, well, if he excluded _their_ naughty bits. "I thought you were taller." He commented and from the stricken expression of Magnus, he realized he might have just said something to wound his lover's ego. "Sorry, I mean, you know, considering…"

"Alexander, others have not been privileged with the gift of height and you shouldn't make fun of them." Magnus spoke in Alec's most cool tone and the shadowhunter cringed.

"I didn't mean…" He stuttered, not sure what to say when he realized that Magnus was actually teasing him if he were to judge from the devilish gleam in his eyes. "You shouldn't make fun of me now." He pouted and Magnus laughed.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He said with a sheepish smile and put his hand over Alec's shoulders, pulling him close. He felt the other one relax in his embrace, a long sigh leaving his lips. "And maybe it doesn't seem like this right now, but you being in my body," He paused and both of them chuckled, aware of the phrasing and how it sounded, "and me in your body… actually sounds like a pretty interesting and funny experience."

Alec was quiet for a few moments before he shrugged in Magnus' arms. "I guess so. But wait," He pulled back and looked at Magnus curiously, "does this mean I can use _magic_?"

A smile appeared on Magnus' lips. "Now that's a good thinking." He winked at him and Alec frowned slightly. Would he look that leery if he were to wink? "I'm not sure, but we could give it a try." Magnus continued and Alec nodded carefully.

"Will it hurt?" Alec asked and then he realized just how stupid his question sounded.

However Magnus smiled at him and even if he was in his body, Alec could see his endearing, soft smile, the one who put him at ease, the one that made his heart beat faster and whisper excitedly _"he's the one_ ".

"Warlock magic is not like the runes you use. " He said understandingly. "It will require your energy, but we're not fighting demons so you'd run out of it. Let's say, you'd feel…" He paused and seemed to search for a word, "…a slight tingle run throughout your body and gather in your palms." He explained the best he could and in the end, decided that it was best if he showed Alec. "Come." He took hold of his hand and dragged him to their bed, which was in front of the mirror.

Alec sat down and looked at Magnus rather warily, once more shocked by the fact that Magnus was actually him. He shook away the shudder and made his mind to see himself as Magnus. He felt the man position behind him on the bed, his arms coming along his own and his hands cradling the back of his own.

"Better like this, no?" Magnus asked and Alec was yet again pleasantly surprised at Magnus' ability to understand what he felt.

"Yeah, sorry… it was just weird." He murmured, obviously embarrassed.

"I understand, Alexander." His voice was kind and warm as always, brushing over his ear and making him shiver involuntarily. "Now, let's learn some magic, shall we?" He then invited and Alec smiled as he nodded.

His hands – no, Magnus' hands – were cradled palm up by his own, feeling weightless. He stared ahead at themselves, sitting on the bed, his tall form hugging Magnus' slightly smaller body. It was a view which warmed Alec's heart and one he wanted to hold onto for a long, long time.

"Now, I want you to think of my magic. Summon what you recall." Magnus instructed, cutting through his thoughts. Alec followed as such, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply – as a shadowhunter, he was used to meditate, to find that inner peace that made them better warriors. He thought of Magnus and his blue magic, how it sprang to life every time Magnus called upon it and how it protected its caller, offering its support.

He felt a small tingle in the middle of his lower back, warm and excited, but he didn't seem to be able to gather it, to control it. An annoyed huff left his lips as the tingle of magic disappeared, leaving him with this awful feeling of emptiness. He wondered if this was what Magnus felt when magic wouldn't respond to him.

"Let the magic take over it, Alec." Magnus pressed a kiss to his temple as he opened his eyes and looked at their mirrored selves. "This is not a rune, this is the living energy inside of you. It will respond to you like a companion would, because that's what magic is – a dear, faithful companion." He explained and looked in surprise at him. He had never heard Magnus speak of his magic before or at least, not like this.

"I always thought warlocks… didn't actually treasure their magic." He found himself saying, his honest self once more taking ahead of him.

Magnus chuckled. "There are moments. But magic is a part of us, just like runes are a part of you. It's just that it gets a little more intimate since the magic feeds on our energy."

Alec nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's try it again." He said with determination, making Magnus smile against his hair. He closed his eyes again and thought of the magic, feeling it form in Magnus' hands who wielded it fluidly, like it was an extension of himself. Again, the warm and buzzing tingle made its presence and Alec let that feeling wash over him, welcoming it to his being.

Like the rush of adrenaline, magic surged up his body, making him gasp in surprise and opening his eyes just in time to see the blue flames coming to life in his open palms. Their flickering dance fascinated him and he tilted his head backwards to look at Magnus, even if he looked like himself.

"This is so beautiful." He whispered, happiness filling his soul.

Magnus looked at him and smiled. "I know."

Alec chuckled, turning to look at the blue flames again. "Could I…" He asked tentatively and he felt Magnus' nod. With a newfound confidence, Alec lifted one of his hands and gave it a wave – like the one he saw Magnus do many times – the blue flames changed into blue flurries which sparkled vividly before turning into his bow and quiver.

A small laughter left Magnus' lips. "My magical shadowhunter, always thinking of his bow." He said and Alec felt his body flush warm at the other one's words. The magic was making him feel more relaxed, even giddier and slightly, more perverted.

"I'm in your body, so your body might be thinking of my bow."

This time, Magnus laughed out loud, his arms, now around his waist, tightening slightly. "Do I hear an invitation, my sweet Alexander?"

Alec waved his hand again and the room's atmosphere changed to dim lights, scented candles and soft, romantic music. "Now, don't tell me, you haven't thought of this when you realized we switched?" He full-body twisted in his lover's arms who looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I did." Magnus said through his amazement, his hands settling on his hips. "I didn't think you did, though." He then added, tilting his head in curiosity.

Alec shrugged carelessly as he wound his arms around Magnus' neck. "I guess I was too shocked. But now," he paused and grinned shamelessly at his lover, "I see the potential."

Magnus grinned in return. "What about your meeting?" He asked, not wanting Alec regret it later. The shadowhunter waved his hand and blue magic burst at his fingertips and a fire-message was quickly written and sent.

"Delayed." He replied and kissed Magnus briefly on his lips.

The warlock chuckled. "I think I'm rubbing the wrong way on you."

"Oh, quite the contrary." Alec pushed himself against Magnus and both of them tumbled on the soft bed, their hands entwining. "You're rubbing just the right way."

Magnus' laughter got lost in their kiss.


End file.
